


wrong words

by AwkwardKjaereste



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Feelings, Light Angst, Multi, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKjaereste/pseuds/AwkwardKjaereste
Summary: Chris knows - it doesn't mean something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Established Relationship Noorhelm.  
> Only slightly Alternate Universe, because it could also be set in canon.
> 
> Beta-ed by my friend J. You're the best.

It doesn't mean something.

Her hands in his hair, his lips on his neck. Skin touching. His hands sliding over his waist, pulling his shirt up, over his head, warm bodies pressed against his. Soft lips, too soft, too tender, too meaningful-

It doesn't mean something.

Her lips on his, no lipstick, not a claim. Teeth on his neck, not biting hard enough to mark. Not a claim. His own hands, touching her soft body, letting him touch her. Hands on his waist, strong but soft, as if he was fragile, as if he was asking for permission to touch, to feel, to keep-

It doesn't mean something.

Heavy breaths, his own head thrown back against strong shoulders, his lips against his, so new and so good and so hungry. His own hands holding onto them, a hand in his hair, a hand on her waist, squeezed between them, pulled apart by them. Names on his lips and words in his throat, broken sounds stolen by him with soft kisses, taken by her with deep kisses.

It doesn't mean something.

Lips on his neck and hands sliding over his skin, warmth in his bones, two bodies protecting him. Promises in his ear and promises on his lips, hope in his heart, his mind silent.

Maybe it does mean something.

Waking up. Brain kicking in. Leaving the warmth of the bed, pulling away from the warm hands and the softness. Her hand trying to grab his, not awake yet, in her sleep. Softly pushing it towards him, still asleep. Putting on pants, shirt, shoes, grabbing keys, phone, backpack, socks. Leaving no words, just a blank note, her lipstick lying next to it - it was found in his backpack, there is nothing left to say. The lock clicks into place.

It didn't mean something.


End file.
